


Wait

by manipulateddaydreams



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manipulateddaydreams/pseuds/manipulateddaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off tumblr prompt: "What the hell are you wearing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

“What the hell are you wearing”

He stopped dead in his tracks, paralyzed. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t part of the plan. This wasn’t right. She wasn’t supposed to be the hero here.

“Josh.”

His hands played with the straps around his ears, his fingers always betraying him in times like this, clumsy and falling over each other. With the evidence in his hands, he turned around slowly.

Josh didn’t understand. He had checked the cameras before leaving, had a strict time frame, and had even practiced the routine like it was a new religion to him. He didn’t understand what he could’ve fucked up so badly. 

“Josh,”  
Her voice got quieter as she took a gently step towards him, the only sound was the snow crunching under her boots as she got closer.

“What is this? Where is everyone?” She snatched the mask out of his hands with no trouble, her face instantly curled into a disgusted look. 

He shook his head, snatching the mask out of her hand, hard enough to make her take a step back.

“You aren’t supposed to be here,” He mumbled, shaking his head. The more he thought of it, the more pissed he became. “You’re not playing right. This-This isn’t right.” His hands moved over the mask, pulling at the sides of it as he spoke to the air.

“Playing? Josh, I-I don’t understand. It’s late-“Sam tried her best to talk him down from the ledge she knew he was on. She took a step towards him, careful to try and look at him as he did so.

“C’mon, Josh. It’s freezing outside. Let’s go find everyone and we can-“Sam tried.

“You aren’t playing right!” He yelled. He rubbed his hands anxiously over his head. She wasn’t supposed to be here. She fucked everything up. He didn’t want to hurt her. ‘If she would have stuck to the original plan, I wouldn’t have to hurt her. This was her fault.’ He thought to himself.

He shook his head a final time before his fingers grasped around the straps of the mask, and he slipped it over his face.

“This. This is how you play it.” He snarled, lunging towards her.


End file.
